A Bloody Merry Christmas
by Dark Magician Girl Hikaru
Summary: Someone died. Someone wants revenge. Someone gets left with an interesting surprise. Characters revealed as you read. Warnings: Yaoi, lime, rape. See further warnings inside. If you like Yugi, I suggest you do NOT READ!


Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!

a/n: Anyone that read it before I had this note, I'm sorry for the mistakes I had, I wrote it hurredly and posted it at 1am.

**Key**: Yami-Yami Yugi; Bakura-(yami or evil) Bakura; Ryou-(hikari or good) Bakura; Mariku-(yami) Marik, Malik-(hikari) Marik

**WARNINGS**: Character death(s), blood shed, homicide, torture, YAOI (male/male relation), not too detailed rape, limish material (if you don't know what that is, I suggest you leave, otherwise don't flame). If you like Yugi, do NOT READ!

**DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!** You are warned, turn back now or **NO** flaming!

* * *

A Bloody Merry Christmas

It was the 24th of December. Snow covered the roofs of the houses and driveways. It was all over the lawn and side walks. Kids played outside, making a snowman, having a snowball fight, and whatnot. Not a care in the world, not suspecting anything.

Christmas lights illuminated the streets; menorahs lighted some windows, and other holiday celebrations decorated the many streets in the city of Domino. The holiday spirit was a jovial site, but not for everyone...

But enough descriptions, we shall begin our story with the Kame Shop. Two tri-colored haired teens were outside; well one of them was actually an ancient spirit with a body of a teen. The taller of the two was bewildered by the amount of cold white substance scattering the streets.

"Yugi, what's this?" Yami asked as he picked up the snow and it slipped through his fingers, "It's cold and it's wet too."

"It's snow, Yami," the shorter one answered amusedly.

"What're you doing, Yugi?"

The ancient pharaoh watched his hikari gather a handful of snow. "Oh, you'll see," Yugi answered mischievously.

Yami knelt down to touch the snow and felt something cold slide down his back. He turned around and Yugi was laughing at the pharaoh's clueless face.

"What's so funny, aibou(1)?"

"Oh. . . nothing," the shorter one feigned an innocent look.

"Yugi," Yami warningly raised his voice with a slight glare as he noticed the snow on his back.

"Eep!"

Yugi ducked as Yami aimed a snowball at him. "I'll get you back for that!" the pharaoh yelled as he chased after his other half with snowballs ready to fire at him.

After an hour of running around and throwing snowballs, both of them were wet, cold, and fatigued. It was already evening out, so they decided to head inside the cozy and warm house or game shop if you prefer. They changed into a clean set of clothes and headed downstairs for something hot to drink.

"Achoo! What do you want to drink Yami?" the hikari asked.

"Hot chocolate?"

"Sounds like a. . . Aaachooo. . . great idea," Yugi said wiping his nose.

He searched the cupboards for cups and chocolate powder. "Hmm, looks like we don't have any more chocolate powder. Achooo!"

"Are you alright Yugi? You keep sneezing."

"I'm. . . Achooo. . . fine. It's probably nothing."

"No you aren't; I think you caught a cold being outside too long."

"I'll be fine after I have hot drink."

"How about you go take a hot steamy bath and I'll go down to the grocery store to buy some more chocolate powder?"

"You sure you know where the grocery store is?"

"Yes Yugi, I'm sure."

"Ok then Yami. See ya later," Yugi hugged his dark side goodbye.

Yami kissed him on the forehead, "Now go take a hot bath. I won't be long Yugi."

Yugi headed upstairs and followed his yami's advice. Yami grabbed a jacket and headed out the door. He started walking to the grocery store, but was halted to a stop as he came cross Bakura.

"What do you want thief?" the pharaoh said with a hint of maliciousness.

The white haired spirit smirked, "Nothing. . . for now."

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

"You'll see. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get on my way," the thief said with narrowed eyes and disappeared in a flash.

"Stupid thief," muttered the pharaoh as he continued on to his task.

------------------------

Yugi came downstairs after his bath, feeling much warmer then before. 'Hmm, Yami's still not back and I'm bored. What should I do?'

As if the to answer him, the doorbell rang. He was cheerfully greeted with a white haired teen, "Hey Yugi!"

"Oh, hi Ryou! What're you doing out here so late?"

"Just thought I might um. . . come by. It _is_ quite lonely at my house, you know."

"Oh, well come in Ryou," Yugi closed the door after him, "Isn't Bakura at home?"

The other sighed as he sat on the couch, "Well. . .I'm afraid he's out with Mariku and Malik somewhere, so I'm all by myself."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, thanks for asking though, Yugi. Where's Yami?"

Yugi sat down next to his quest. "He's out to get some hot chocolate at the grocery store. You're not, um. . . mad at me for that yesterday, are you?" the short teen inquired worriedly.

"No, of course not!"

"Ok, good. I'm really sorry about it, I'm just. . ."

"It's fine, really. Now let's not dwell on it anymore, ok?" the white haired teen smiled.

"Ok! You want to go up to my room, it's warmer upstairs."

"Sure."

Yugi trudged along happily, with his friend behind him, but little does the danger that awaits him. Just as he reached his room, the other pushed him onto the bed, pulling him into a bruising kiss. Yugi tried to push the taller teen off of him, wanting an explanation, but the stronger of the two bit down on his lips. The short teen let out a cry and its captor took the opportunity to explore the others mouth.

When the kiss finally ended, Yugi looked on with horror at his 'friend.' "What. . . why. . . I. . . thought you understood."

The white haired teen licked his mouth clean of the others blood, letting out a sadistic grin.

"Kisama(2)! You. . . you're. . . not Ryou! You're. . . Bakura! What do you want with me?!"

"So you've noticed, good," the other said as his haired spiked and his eyes sharpened, "What do _I_ want? I want _you_ to suffer."

"Why?" Yugi questioned.

"Why?! Because it was _your_ fault!"

"My fault? What's my fault?"

"Oh that's right, you don't know. How could I have forgotten, you weren't _there_ to see Ryou die. You didn't _see_ how hurt he was," Bakura's voice was accusing.

"He. . . he _died_? How. . . what. . . happened?"

"He died and it was _your_ fault."

"What. . . what do you mean?" Yugi asked in a whisper

"He killed himself because _you_ were too blind to see how hurt he was when you left him there!" Bakura voice rose angrily.

"I. . . I never. . . knew," Yugi's voice was now barely a whisper.

"Well, no matter, because now _you_ get to see how it feels to be hurt," Bakura replied maliciously as he took out a knife behind his shirt.

"W-what're y-you going t-tto do with t-that?"

The spiky haired spirit had a malevolent glint in his eyes, as he used the knife to tear the hikari's buttoned up shirt apart, cutting the flesh simultaneously. Yugi's screams were resonated through the room. Bakura discarded the shirt and licked some of the blood on the other's chest.

/ Where are you Yami? Save me! /

"He can't hear you Yugi. You can try all you want, but he won't hear you."

"S-stop, p-please!"

"Silence brat!"

He proceeded to shed the other's pants and boxers off; then threw it to the side. The hikari was truly scared now, and the yami just smirked callously.

"P-pplease, onegai. . . yameru(3)!"

The spiky haired yami, just ignored the other's pleading cries and sliced the thigh aggressively, producing more blood and screams from the pharaoh's light. He roughly stroked the bleeding hikari. The hikari whimpered, trying to squirm away from the touch, but to no avail.

"P-please, don't . . . s-stop!"

The ancient spirit ignored the cries and roughly entered the other without any warning or preparation. Yugi screamed at the sudden intrusion. Bakura thrusted harder and deeper with each thrust. The hikari's blood spilled on the bed sheets, screaming immensely and his tears rolled down his cheeks.

---------------------

Yami was quite furious because the grocery store wasn't open. He tried one after another until he found one, but the line was exceedingly longer than normal. He waited for two hours and his patience was now very thin. 'Finally, it's mine turn. Stupid long line, stupid grocery stores!'

"That would be $2.35 (not using yens)" the emotionless clerk said.

"Here," the annoyed pharaoh handed the clerk the money and headed home.

He entered the game shop, not noticing anything unusual. "Yugi?"

He looked downstairs and didn't find his hikari, so he headed upstairs. He went into Yugi's room and was greeted with a horrific site. The short teen lay lifelessly on the dirty and blood-soaked bed. His body was cut in multiple places, dried and wet blood was littered all over the body, and he was unclothed. A knife was also stabbed into Yugi's heart with a note attached to it.

_To the Pharaoh._

_I hope you liked my gift, because I had lots of fun getting revenge for Ryou and myself. I prepared it especially for you. Have a bloody Merry Christmas!_

_-Bakura_

* * *

Translations:  
aibou-partner, it's what Yami calls Yugi in Japanese  
kisama(sp?)-You, in a rude way  
onegai-please  
yameru-stop 

A/n: So how did you like my so very twisted and horror holiday fic?

I'm sorry for those of you who liked Yugi, cuz Idon't hatehim, I just had to have someone get killed and he seemed like the perfect option, and I like Ryou as well, i should've wrote a happy holiday fic. Blame my Hikaru muse for the blood, torture and the twisted idea.

Well, review and tell me what you liked and what you didn't like. Happy Holidays everyone! (insert happy face here)


End file.
